


Bloom

by Polyhexian



Series: Hanahaki AU [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Polyamory, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, it's still pretty tongue in cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: This is the smutfic chapter thats implied to take place at the end of my other fic "Wilt" that I didn't originally deliver on lol. Whirl and Cyclonus are stuck in quarantine after just establishing they're Dating Now. What else are they gonna do
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Cyclonus/Whirl (Transformers)
Series: Hanahaki AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855993
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Bloom

"Sooooo," Whirl intoned, crawled half into Cyclonus's lap and pedelling his legs in the air behind him, "We in here for a whole week, huh?"

"That's been established, yes."

"Soooooo theoretically, we could pass the time byyyyyy…" Whirl trailed off, making an obscene gesture with his claws that had Cyclonus raising an eyebrow.

"What, right now?" 

"What, do you have anything else to do?"

"Yes, actually," Cyclonus snorted, "I brought a book to read."

"What!" Whirl squirmed, sitting up and snagging Cyclonus's datapad away, "What is this? What are you reading that's more interesting than me?"

"I didn't say it was more interesting than you, I just said that it was something else to do."

Whirl tilted his head back up to him, narrowing his optic, "So you  _ are _ interested, then, eh?" He swiped a claw across the datapad, tabbing back into a video call with Tailgate, "Hey! Legs! Can I fuck your husband?" 

"What?" Tailgate scrambled, turning away from his desk, having forgotten the call was still open, "Right now?" 

"I'm bored!" 

"Aww, you guys are leaving me out," Tailgate pouted, leaning on his hands, "No fair." 

"Hey,  _ you _ ain't stuck in a tiny room with nothing but grumpy face's taste in literature for entertainment," Whirl scoffed, "Don't be  _ too _ jealous now."

"Can I watch?" Tailgate asked, visor brightening.

"Ooh," said Whirl, noting the way Cyclonus's fans  _ immediately _ clicked on, "Kinky."

"That's not kinky," Tailgate said, rolling his optical display, "That's super vanilla. If you wanna see  _ kinky _ , you should see what Cyclonus and me do on Wednesdays." 

Whirl's engine purred, even as his processor stalled, "...What do you do on Wednesdays?"

"You'll just have to find out on Wednesday, won't you?"

"Well, shit, I'll clear my schedule." 

"Scoot, I'll set up the datapad," Cyclonus said, waving Whirl to get off of him and plucking the datapad from his claws. Whirl scrambled back to roll over and sit up while Cyclonus leaned the datapad against a cube of energon on the table so the camera had a better vantage point of the berth Whirl had decided he was going to share with Cyclonus. 

"How's that?" Cyclonus asked, checking the camera while Whirl continued to whine in the background about being ignored. Tailgate gave him a thumbs up and he turned back to Whirl, who was holding his crossed ankles, winglets fluttering excitedly. 

"Come here," Cyclonus said, voice firm as he crawled back up onto the berth on his knees, and took Whirl's helm in his hands, running his claws over the layered plating that curved in a semi circle on each side. Whirl sighed at the gentle touch, offlining his optic. 

"Not very sexy of you," he commented, optic still offline, leaning into the motion as Cyclonus's fingers stroked the sides of his head, thumbs petting plating ridges and transformation seams. 

"Do you not like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Hm," Cyclonus hummed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Whirl's offlined optical bulb, and he squeaked in surprise, an entirely un-Whirl-like noise that was quickly followed by his winglet speed increasing straight from fluttering to flapping in annoyance. 

"You're too soft," Whirl scoffed, "This ain't even sexy." 

"I've grown an appreciation for tender affections as of late," Cyclonus said, running his hands down the sides of Whirl's neck and over his cockpit, "There's something to appreciate in the effort it takes to be gentle when displays of strength feel more natural." 

"That's gay," said Whirl, claws wavering in front of him, onlined optic staring decidedly straight down, "You're gay."

Cyclonus frowned, "What does that mean? I don't know that word."

"I dunno, it was on TV."

"You watch too much human media," Cyclonus rolled his optics, "Here," He took Whirl's claws in his hands and placed them on his hips.

This seemed to rally Whirl, and he dug his pincers into Cyclonus's hip joints, groping for wire clusters and sensor nodes he knew would earn him a delighted growl. Cyclonus's hands on his abdomen felt delicious, nearly able to grab him all the way around at its slimmest point, claws scraping over platelets and seam folds, and Whirl kicked his legs out, grabbing Cyclonus by the hips and yanking him up and on top of him as he threw himself backward. 

Cyclonus, to his credit, had been anticipating Whirl to do something impatient and rolled forward into the motion, planting one of his hands on the berth beside Whirl's head and dropping the other to grope at his hip joint, claws scraping past the ball joint towards his array. 

"Can you- can you shift this  _ down _ ," Cyclonus said, nudging Whirl's cockpit with his shoulder, distinctly in his way. 

"What? Oh, uh, kinda, yeah, hang on," he shifted onto his elbows and transformed his cockpit partially, tilting it forward over his abdomen, "I can't bend over like this, though."

"Just lay back, then," Cyclonus said, leaning back over him to press his lips against the rim of Whirl's helm casing, dentae scraping metal, his hand moving to palm at Whirl's rapidly warming interface panel. " _ Do _ you actually have a preference? I can never tell whether your lewdity is serious or not."

"What? Oh, valve, yeah," Whirl paused, then narrowed his optic, "What about you?" 

"I can do either."

"He doesn't care as long as you tell him what to do," Tailgate supplied, and Whirl leaned around Cyclonus's arm to peek at the datapad he'd kind of forgotten was still there.

"Oh! Plow me, then, hornhead," Whirl asserted, returning his attention to Cyclonus, who rolled his eyes- but Whirl didn't miss the way his fans had kicked up a notch anyway. 

"What is your rush?" Cyclonus asked, running two fingers along the seam line where Whirl's panel split and it snapped apart beneath the attention, "Do you have something more interesting to be doing?" 

"Hn- no, what do you mean?" Whirl grumbled, even as Cyclonus ran his claw tips against Whirl's swollen valve lips, ghosting across the dripping surface where they parted. Whirl's claws jerked and tightened on Cyclonus's aft, losing focus. 

"Let me eat you out first," Cyclonus said, simply, face buried in Whirl's neck cables. 

"Wh- oh! Oh, yeah, yeah! Okay, yeah, do that!" Whirl immediately changed tactics, pushing Cyclonus downward as he scooted back with overwhelming enthusiasm. 

Cyclonus settled between the helicopter's thighs, his whip-thin legs crossed on his back, and took one long, slow lick between the parted folds of Whirl's valve, before circling his anterior node with his glossae. Whirl cursed and gasped, trying to arch his spinal strut and being blocked by his folded cockpit. Cyclonus put a hand on his hips to keep them flush with the berth as he continued, suckling at the swollen proto-flesh. 

Whirl thwacked the berth with another stream of curses and grabbed Cyclonus's horns in his claws, trying to keep them from twitching. 

"Ah- Primus, you're really good at that-" Whirl whined, thighs trembling as he fought himself not to just yank Cyclonus's face into his valve as hard as he could, even as Cyclonus added a finger into his entrance, lips on his node.

"He  _ practices _ ," Tailgate's voice said somewhere, but Whirl was busy somewhere else. 

"Ahh- fuck, I think- I think I'm-" Whirl babbled, only to make a noise that went from whine to snarl when Cyclonus added another finger and scissored them apart in his valve, sucking  _ hard _ on his node, and squeezed his thighs hard, valve clamping down on nothing as he overloaded, spinal strut fighting his cockpit to arch all the way.

Whirl was panting when Cyclonus started moving again, pulling away and shifting to crawl on top of him, and when he onlined his optic again he thought he might skip the refractory period entirely and come again on the spot at the sight of his lubricant streaming out the open sides of Cyclonus's face, dripping down from his jaw. 

"That's hot as fuck," he said, wide opticced, vents stuttering.

In answer, Cyclonus wiped his face on the heel of his hand, and then  _ licked _ it.

Whirl whined and grabbed at his shoulders, yanking him the rest of the way up, needy, and already desperate for more stimulation. Cyclonus buried his face in Whirl's neck cables, mouthing at fuel lines with his fangs, lining his own opened array up with Whirl's, spike aching for attention. 

"Come on, come  _ on _ ," Whirl whined, impatient as always.

"You'll hurt yourself if you-  _ hngh _ -" Cyclonus cut himself off as he began to push in and Whirl cut him off by shoving his pedes beneath his aft and thrust his hips up all the way to hilt in one quick motion. 

"I ain't the marshmallow," Whirl hissed, "You  _ can't  _ hurt  _ me _ . Though it would be kind of hot of you to try." 

"Fine," Cyclonus croaked, and stopped holding himself back, grabbing both Whirl's claws in his hands and slamming them back against the berth above his head while Whirl keened appreciatively as he set a fierce pace. 

Whirl was never particularly quiet, but at least his witty quips and banter had melted into mindless moans and mewls as he arched up into Cyclonus's thrusts, certain he was denting plating and unable to care. He found his claws free as Cyclonus shifted his hands down to grab Whirl's waist and take control of his backthrusting. 

"Ah- fuck- I'm- Cyc-" Whirl babbled, arching against his own cockpit, legs tightening against Cyclonus's waist where they were wrapped, and Cyclonus bent forward, burying his face in Whirl's neck and  _ bit _ .

Whirl overloaded with a scream and a wild kick of his pedes, taking his claws across Cyclonus's back with a metallic shriek, only a few thrusts before Cyclonus finished, filling him full of hot transfluid and making even more of a mess of the berth than they already had.

Whirl had to reset his optical display twice to get it correct again as he lay recovering, before Cyclonus sat up and pulled out, panting. Whirl shifted so he could put his cockpit back right, already feeling sore along his struts from that. He sighed as it snapped back into place, offlining his optic. 

"Wow," said Tailgate, "You guys are intense."

" _ He _ -" Cyclonus started.

"What, does he not plow you like that?" Whirl asked, leaning up and pushing Cyclonus out of the way so he could see the datapad screen, "Cyc, why isn't you plowing our boyfriend good?" 

"I could hurt him!" Cyclonus scoffed, "His armour isn't  _ nearly _ as thick as ours!" 

"Aw, Cyclonus, that's no fun! You know I'm not embarrassed to go get buckled plating fixed in the medibay!" Tailgate pouted, and Whirl fluttered his winglets.

"If he won't do it, I sure will."

"See, Cyclonus? He'll do it."

"Neither of you ever consider the ramifications of your actions before you do anything," Cyclonus sighed, "You're going to be terrible."

"Hey, actually, Birdy, this is gonna sound wild, but I figure there's all kinds of weird kinks on the internet and I don't get them at  _ all _ but I wanna try em to see if I can like,  _ understand _ , do you get me?"

Whirl bounced excitedly, fluttering his winglets, "I've never understood inflation but I'm down for anything that gets me a good story!" 

"You two are almost certainly going to be the death of me," Cyclonus grimaced. 


End file.
